My Prince
by lowo-chan
Summary: Sakura is obsessed with her dreams about Sasuke, but what'll happen when that brunnette becomes... a blonde? Oneshot, NaruSaku. Rated teen for language.


I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in it. I also don't own this fairytale, but I'm not too sure who does... I hope you enjoy This is my first oneshot!! Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Sakura sighed.

It had been 2 weeks since Naruto had come back. He'd had Sasuke in tow and she'd been extremely happy, celebrating his return.

But Sasuke had said all of two words to her.

"Hey, Sakura."

She sighed again.

Ever since she first had a crush on Sasuke, she'd begun having dreams. Silly dreams, she'd admitted to herself, but dreams none the less.

These dreams were the kind of dreams that a young girl would have with her first crush, or of her 'knight in shining armour.' He'd see her in distress, whisk her away, and ask her to marry him. Of course, none of this would _ever_ happen to Sakura - not with Sasuke in that armor - but she refused to admit this to herself.  
Instead, she kept on dreaming.

_Dream  
_The great Dragon Ino was keeping her trapped high in a tower; poor Princess Sakura could only scream in distress and wait for help. But one day her prince, his armour shining with the dragon's fiery breath, came to save her. He had quickly slain the evil beast and nearly flew up to the pink-haired maiden's tower. "Come, my princess," he says as he takes her into his arms and runs her out of the horrid place. She was free, free, FREE, from that wretched dragon and that boring room. Saved by her sexy, masculine prince in his glowing suit of armor. He'd then slowly and dramatically remove his helmet and smile his adorable smile. "My dear," he says, "will you be mine forever?" Her beautiful face would light up and she'd nod yes, her joyful tears overflowing. He'd take her once again into his arms and they'd ride off into the sunset - Happily Ever After.

_End Dream_

The rosette would then wake up, overjoyed from the ridiculous dream and drooling happily on her pink satin pillow.

But Sasuke would never say that; he never had, never would. And she'd never be a damsel in distress! She was a fucking **ninja** afterall.

She'd then sigh and slowly get out of her bed and prepare herself for another day of training.

* * *

Of course, in all of this dreaming, she'd never ONCE considered a _blonde_ haired prince.

* * *

She was in the dream again, waiting for her prince to arrive. She counted the seconds, knowing exactly when he would swoop down and grab her. But this time, he wasn't there. She kept counting, confused. _Is this a nightmare?_ Then she heard someone shouting in the distance. Was that…? No, it couldn't be. 

'Believe it?'  
Sakura shook her head, putting her hands on the windowsill. _'I was right,'_ she thought, '_this _is _a nightmare.'_

She heard his cries growing louder then heard a crash. _Clusmy idiot._ Sakura wasn't even sure he'd be able to slay the dragon.

But he did. Two minutes later, he crashed into her room; the sound of it followed by a string of curses. Sakura couldn't help but smile. He was just so predictable and all too adorable. But she shook herself out of it, forcing herself to remember that Sasuke - and only Sasuke - was her true love. Her thoughts were interrupted, though.

"S-Sakura-chan... um... I'm sorry this took so long and that you had to wait, but...w-will you m-marry me?" She smiled.

"My dear prince; clumsy though you may be..." She paused. Sakura had wanted to say: _Yes. Yes, I will marry you. You're too cute, and Sasuke…can…wait. No. Yes?_ She couldn't stop arguing with herself. _Had I missed it all along?_ Naruto had been waiting for her all this time. He'd stayed with her through the worst, and had brought Sasuke back to her. But Sasuke didn't want her...who was she fooling other than herself? Sasuke wasn't worth it. Yes, he _could_ wait! She turned to Naruto.

"You know, you have the story all wrong." He looked at her with wide, confused eyes. "But...I _will_ marry you."

Sakura woke up, happier than in _any_ of her dreams about Sasuke-prince.


End file.
